goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Cagney
James Cagney was an American actor and dancer. Biography Born in New York City, he began as a tap dancer, boxer and worked as an errand boy on film sets as a young boy. His dancing skills led to him becoming cast in the play Every Sailor. He first received notice for his small appearance in the play Outside Looking In, during which time he was also teaching dance. He went on to appear in the film Sinners' Holiday and soon became known for his roles in gangster films including The Doorway to Hell, The Public Enemy and White Heat. Cagney was nominated for two Academy Award, as well winning the Yankee Doodle Dandy in 1942. He ceased to perform onscreen in the early Sixties, having also directed Short Cut to Hell in 1957 and running his own company, Cagney Productions. His final role was as "Terrible" Joe Moran in the series of the same name. Cagney passed away in 1986. Singing After appear as a chorus member and dancer on Broadway, often sang onscreen, including as Nick Bottom in A Midsummer Night's Dream, as George M. Cohan (an Academy Award winning role) in Yankee Doodle Dandy and as Elwin Bixby in The West Point Story. Film Footlight Parade (1933) *Shanghai Lil (solo) A Midsummer Night's Dream (1935) *Scottish Symphony: Final Movement *Kinderstucke (Pieces for Children) no.1:Allegro non troppo (solo) *Lullaby (duet) Ceiling Zero (1936) *I Can't Give You Anything but Love (solo) Something to Sing About (1937) *Any Old Love (contains solo lines) Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) *In My Merry Oldsmobile (duet) The Oklahoma Kid (1939) *Rock-a-Bye Baby (solo) *I Don't Want to Play in Your Yard (solo) Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) *I Was Born in Virginia (contains solo lines) *Harrigan (duet) *The Yankee Doodle Boy (contains solo lines) *Give My Regards To Broadway (contains solo lines) *Oh You Wonderful Girl/Blue Skies, Gray Skies/The Belle of the Barbers' Ball (contains solo lines) *Forty-Five Minutes from Broadway (solo) *You're a Grand Old Flag (contains solo lines) *Like the Wandering Minstrel (contains solo lines) *Over There (contains solo lines) *Off the Record (solo) *Over There (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Time of Your Life (1948) *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling *Let the Lower Lights Be Burning (duet) The West Point Story (1950) *By the Kissing Rock (reprise)(duet) *B'klyn (contains solo lines) *It Could Only Happen in Brooklyn (solo) *This is the Finale Never Steal Anything Small (1959) *Never Steal Anything Small (solo) *I'm Sorry, I Want a Ferrari (duet) Television The Bob Hope Show (1956) *Mary's a Grand Old Name (duet) Stage Pitter Patter (1920) The Grand Street Follies (1928) Gallery cagneyfootlight.jpg|'Chester Kent' in Footlight Parade. cagneymidsummer.jpg|'Nick Bottom' in A Midsummer Night's Dream. cagneyzero.jpg|'"Tommy" Thomas' and Dizzy Davis in Ceiling Zero. cagneydrew.JPG|'Thaddeus McGillicuddy' and Rita Wyatt in Something to Sing About. cagneyrocky.jpg|'Rocky Sullivan' in Angels with Dirty Faces. cagneykincaid.jpg|'Jim Kincaid' in The Oklahoma Kid. cagneycohan.jpg|'George M. Cohan' in Yankee Doodle Dandy. cagneybix.jpg|'Elwin "Bix" Bixby' in The West Point Story. Cagney, James Cagney, James Cagney, James